Christmas Eve
by xxYukiKagamixx
Summary: Christmas has come around and Cloud is feeling nostalgic.


**Name** : Christmas Eve

 **SUMMARY** : Christmas has come around and Cloud is feeling nostalgic.

 **All Pairings** : Sephiroth/Cloud and Zack/Aerris

 **Author** : YukiKagami

 **Beta** : chase3136

 **YukiKagami** : WOOHOO! Christmas is here people! I hope that everyone is enjoying thier holiday and has fun with thier families. Well here it is, my first Holiday baced FanFiction, I hope you all like it.

\- Enjoy -

Cloud breathed a sigh as he looked at himself in the mirror, finally happy with his chosen outfit, SOLDIER boots with black skinny jeans and a formal blue shirt, simple enough but smart as well. He smiled satisfied that he looked presentable enough and looked over to the clock on the wall, noting that he was going to be late even if Zack had picked him up half an hour ago.

'Oh well, gave me more time to get ready.' he thought as he picked up his comb and tried to brush back his blond hair, trying to get it to be more manageable but like usual was defeated by the gravity defying spikes.

Giving a grunt of annoyance before putting the comb back down, it seemed that this was as good as it gets. He felt nervous, this was going to be the first party that he had ever attended, and looking at the invitation slip he smiled noting Sephiroth's writing on the paper.

'Cloud, don't worry so much.' He chuckled at his boyfriends words, Sephiroth always seemed to know him a little too well but he wasn't surprised by that, he is the General after all. Knowing people and noting all their characteristics is something that comes with the Job. Even if Sephiroth is a bit socially awkward.

It had almost been a week since he had seen or heard from Sephiroth but again part of the Job was being off on Missions all the time which he didn't mind. Though, he admits he misses him being around, always there when he turned round to make him laugh and smile with his sarcasm and his blunt way with words.

Looking over to the photo's on his wall he smiled, it ranged from when they had first met to when they were dating or with friends. Roaming over the pictures he came to his favourite, both had been caught by Zack, kissing, they had been annoyed their moment had been ruined but each had a copy they kept on their walls.

He was so caught up in memories, that it took a while before he noticed the knocking on his door. Snapping back to reality, he grabbed the handle but hesitated and smirked. He waited until the knocking stopped and pulled the door open quickly only seeing a blur of black hair before a thud sounded through the room.

He felt the humour of the moment bubble up inside of him and he looked to Zack who was rubbing his behind and couldn't stop from bursting into laughter. Gripping his sides he bent over from the force of his laughter, his face starting to hurt from the massive grin.

"Ow... hey! Don't laugh!" Zack shouted before giving a loud laugh of his own, placing a hand on Cloud's head and ruffling his hair.

Cloud stopped laughing and shook his head and moved to the mirror making sure his hair wasn't too out of place, causing Zack laugh more as he moved to pick up his invitation slip.

"Come on, Spiky, we better get going before Sephiroth comes down here to drag us there." Zack laughed as he grabbed Cloud's arm and pulled him out of the room, locked the door and walked down the hallway.

Cloud could barely contain his nerves but Zack kept him distracted most of the way there, talking about how this was going to be the best Christmas party ever and he couldn't help but agree with his friend. This was going to be the best Christmas of his life and he would always remember this night.

\- Present -

Cloud was pulled out of his memory by a sudden start of loud slurred singing. He cringed as the man went an octave higher than what was supposed to be humanly possible. He still couldn't remember how Tifa got him to agree to this. Looking round the pub, he watched all different kinds of people dancing and shouting about how this was the best party they had gone too yet.

He could think of one that was better but it was only a memory now, Christmas parties had never been the same after that night. That's why he never attended them, all those times when he was disappointed and just tried to drown his sorrows in drink had made him hate parties with a passion, and yet here he is watching the walls shake with the noise.

Everyone seemed merrily drunk either on the occasion or the booze. He himself was drunk after many excruciating hours of being stuck in a small room with such a large group of people with no chance to leave.

Sighing, he took another swig of beer and after scanning the crowd one last time. He stood and made his way to the door, noting that Tifa was too busy to notice as someone attacked the man on stage, before heading outside and away from the eardrum bursting sounds.

Walking into the dark night, he stumbled a bit as the cold air hit him making the alcohol in his blood thicken and slow like tar and causing his head to buzz. Turning to the wall near the door, he leaned against the concrete wall as he slid down and sat on the ground making sure to be comfortable and started enjoying the silence filling his still ringing ears.

After he had settled, he found himself wandering back through memories and remembered entering the/a party with Zack on his right, then searching for Sephiroth knowing that he wouldn't be too hard to find even with so many people around.

\- Past -

"I'm sure he's somewhere by the bar…" Genesis smirked, gazing up and down his body in hunger. Cloud tried to remove that image from his mind as he glanced round the bar area but still couldn't see the General anywhere. "How about you wait here for him? You could have a spot next to me."

"I do hope you're not flirting with my lover, Genesis." Sephiroth's deep voice came from behind him and he turned to him while watching Genesis smirk and shrug. Being a friend of Sephiroth's he could talk to him and flirt all he wanted, as long as he didn't touch he was in the clear. Cloud found that he didn't like Genesis all that much, he creeped him out in the worst way but he put up with him for Sephiroth because they had been friends long before he had come along and he could tell they were close.

He looked up into the handsome face before him and felt his heart stutter as their eyes met, "Hi." Fuck, couldn't he think of anything better to say? Oh well, it made that small smile stretch across Sephiroth's face, the one true smile that was genuine and made his stomach do flip flops, it was enough for him, he fell in love with that smile the first time he saw it.

"I was wondering when you were going to show, did Zack pick you up late again?" Sephiroth's deep voice was full of humour and Cloud felt proud of himself for finally being capable of telling the difference between the tones in Sephiroth's voice.

"Yes, but I might have had a hand in that so don't be too rough on him." He said in a teasing tone, making sure to glance over to Zack who was trying to hide behind the plant on the table, looking up into those emerald eyes he blushed under the intense stare.

"I find myself loving when you make me wait." Sephiroth whispered and Cloud felt his face turn several shades of red, he knew why Sephiroth loved it. No one else had ever made Sephiroth wait for anything in his life, he was the General after all and it took Cloud a while to realise his lateness was kind of like a game in their relationship.

However, if anyone but him made Sephiroth wait for anything they would be meeting the sharp end of Masamune the second they showed up, as Genesis had learned after seeing if he could make Sephiroth wait like Cloud did. What he didn't know was Sephiroth always got his own back on Cloud for being late, but that was saved for the bedroom…or the kitchen…or the sitting room or anywhere they found a sturdy surface.

Getting into their seats, he only just noticed Sephiroth had two drinks in his hand, one of which he handed to him. He was shocked when he was pulled across the seat and into someone's lap, turning his head he saw red hair just before Genesis breathed on his neck as he wriggled to get free of those overpowering arms, "Awh, come on blondie, just relax here for a moment."

"Genesis." Sephiroth's sharp voice cut through the loud music and Genesis looked up to him. There was a tense moment before Genesis put his hands up in surrender and Cloud moved off his lap and into the seat between him and Sephiroth. It wouldn't be good to start a fight, so he grabbed one of Sephiroth's hands under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze which caused Sephiroth's tense shoulders to relax.

"Okay, okay, I was just having some fun." Genesis moved his hands in a calming gesture, Sephiroth said something back but Cloud was distracted when he saw Zack bounce out of his seat and over to a small brunette woman. He remembered something about Zack having a girlfriend and by the looks of her and the detailed descriptions, this was the girl...what was her name again?...Aerris, right?

"Spiky!" Zack basically threw himself across the table at him and he laughed as they fell to the ground and he was squeezed to death, pulling back from Zack with a grin as Sephiroth and the others rolled their eyes, "Hey, I have someone I want you to meet."

Helping him up from the floor and righting his chair which had fallen to the ground with them, he was pulled towards the pink wearing girl, before Zack grabbed her hand in a huge gesture, "This is my girlfriend, Aerris."

Emerald eyes fell on him, and for once it wasn't Sephiroth who looked at him with a piercing gaze, he was surprised when a light, sweet voice spoke, "It's very nice to meet you, Cloud."

\- Present -

Opening his eyes to look to the heavens and watch the stars for a moment, he collected the memories together to make sure that was actually their first meeting and not one of the fake memories his mind had conjured to keep him sane.

Finding nothing out of place or different about this memory from the other real ones he had managed to get together, he found himself wondering why she hadn't mentioned their meeting before she had been killed. Why had she kept his past from him? Though he guessed that was one thing he would never find out, for the dead didn't speak...much.

"What are you doing out here?" Tifa's voice drifted over from the doorway and he looked up at her flushed face, beer bottle in hand. Things with Tifa had died down, she understood now that there wasn't going to be a romantic relationship between them and for that he was thankful, she was a good friend and he never wanted to lose her.

"Giving my ears a break." He said, turning his attention to the streets in front of him, empty save for some stumbling drunks on their way home. Probably about to have a huge hangover in the morning, which was why he didn't understand why some people drank themselves into such a stupor. Having Mako enhancements himself he never got a hangover, the Mako burning the alcohol out of his system way before dawn.

"You, s'ould come bac'k in." Tifa slurred, obviously having the same experience he did when he first came outdoors. It was funny watching her sway on her feet and glare at the bottle in her hand as though it was to blame. (She wasn't wrong.)

"You should go back in. I'll be there in a minute." He promised, watching her stumble on her feet then lean against the door, she watched him for a moment with her dark eyes before nodding and walking back into the bar. He shook his head and smiled before returning his gaze up to the stars, wondering...

\- Past -

"Want to dance?" Sephiroth's smooth voice came from beside him, whispered in his ear. He looked down to see the offered hand and smiled. Without hesitation he grabbed hold of the warm palm and stood, being led to the dance floor by the tall General.

People parted for them, seeing who was making their way through the crowd, they had a lot of eyes on them. Cloud blushed, still not used to the attention being with Sephiroth gave him, not being one for crowds he was glad that people gave them space but still felt the jealous and judgemental eyes on him.

As they reached the floor, the music changed to a slower beat and Cloud was pulled close against Sephiroth as he tried to match the Silverettes movements. He listened to the song, not having heard it before and made sure to get their movements in sync with the lyrics.

' _On the first page of our story,_

 _The future seemed so bright,_

 _Then this thing turned out so evil,_

 _I don't know why I'm still surprised_.'

Cloud moved, following Sephiroth's lead he clutched at the man's shoulders and smiled when their eyes met.

' _Even angels have their wicked schemes,_

 _And you take that to new extremes,_

 _But you'll always be my hero,_

 _Even though you've lost your mind_.'

He closed his eyes and relaxed in Sephiroth's hold, forgetting for a moment about the eyes watching them, everything buzzed slightly as the alcohol spread through his body with the moments.

' _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?_

 _But that's all right because I like the way it hurts,_

 _Just gonna stand there and hear my cry?_

 _But that's all right because I love the way you lie,_

 _I love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie_.'

Sephiroth leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Cloud's moan was drowned out by the music as everything seemed to fade around them. Right now, it was just them and the music their bodies followed.

'Now there's gravel in our voices,

Glass is shattered from the fight,

In this tug of war you'll always win,

Even when I'm right.'

They parted for breath and breathed deep as they stared into each other's eyes again, sharing their feeling through the movement. Cloud moved his arms from around Sephiroth's shoulders to his waist and continued to listen to the music.

' _Cause you feed my fables from your hand,_

 _With violent words and empty threats,_

 _And it's sick that all these battles,_

 _Are what keeps me satisfied_.'

They spun and moved to the edge of the dance floor, feeling once more, the eyes watching them but too entranced with each other to care.

' _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?_

 _But that's all right because I like the way it hurts,_

 _Just gonna stand there and here me cry?_

 _Well that's all right because I love the way you lie,_

 _I love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie_.'

Sephiroth leaned down to his neck and placed small kisses wherever he could reach, Cloud closed his eyes and leaned his head back to give him more room.

' _So maybe I'm a masochist,_

 _I try to run but I don't want to ever leave,_

 _'Till the walls are goin' up,_

 _In smoke with all our memories_.'

Looking to the ceiling, he saw the stage lights moving back and forth around them, sighing as Sephiroth sucked on a sensitive part of his neck, most likely leaving a mark there before pulling back.

' _This morning you wake, a sun ray hits your face,_

 _Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction,_

 _Hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry,_

 _That you pushed me into the coffee table last night,_

 _So I can push you off me_.'

They picked up the speed of their dance as the music's beat became faster, moving against one another, fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. The air around them heated up as arousal made its way through their bodies.

' _Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me,_

 _Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy,_

 _Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me,_

 _Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me_.'

Sephiroth moved away from him and began to pull his hand. Wondering where he was taking him, Cloud followed without a thought.

' _Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the,_

 _Destructive past that we're on, two psychopaths but we,_

 _Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's back,_

 _That we'll have each other's backs 'cause we're that lucky_.'

Cloud was pulled into a small booth and stood watching as Sephiroth pulled the curtains around them closed, consealing them from sight.

' _Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,_

 _You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?_

 _I may have hit you three times, I'm starting to lose count,_

 _But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain_.'

Sephiroth sat down on the curved sofa chair and pulled Cloud down into his lap, their lips crashing together in a forceful kiss full of need. Sephiroth slid his tongue into Cloud's mouth, they began a battled inside, exploring and conquering, they moaned.

' _Our love is crazy, we're nuts but I refused counselin',_

 _This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand,_

 _Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it,_

 _With you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it_.'

Pulling him closer, Sephiroth grinded up against Cloud causing him to moan, pulling away from the kiss Cloud let his head fall back and was rewarded with hot kisses along his neck which lingered in the spot Sephiroth had sucked on before. Grinding down, Cloud tried to focus but the alcohol and heat was making it hard for him to do.

' _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?_

 _But that's all right because I like the way it hurts,_

 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry?_

 _But that's alright because I love the way you lie_ ,'

As the song was coming to an end, Cloud gripped the silver hair and moved against the hardness under him, moving with the rhythm.

' _I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_ ,'

His breath caught in his throat as Sephiroth switched their positions, laying him down on the couch and began to grind faster against him, causing heat to build in his lower stomach.

' _I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_.'

He arched up against Sephiroth as the heat exploded, feeling his orgasm run through his body. His eyes rolled back into his head as he felt Sephiroth tense as he came to his own end above him, gripping his hips.

\- Present -

"Cloud!" A sharp voice burst through his ears and he turned to look at a peeved Tifa. She stood above him, more sober and with her hands on her hips, "You said you were coming in, that was an hour ago."

"An hour?" He was surprised with how much time had passed, but then again, time isn't something he had a lot of lately. With his business on the rise and all of AVALANCHE split into their own lives and using him as a messenger, there was hardly any time to do anything else.

"Come on." Tifa leaned down and grabbed his arm, pulling him up. Stumbling, he was pulled into the bar. Music burst against his eardrums as he was pulled over to the AVALANCHE group and a beer was forced into his hand.

"Hey, Spiky!" Cid shouted as he clapped a hand on Cloud's back, jogging his balance a little. Zack's face passed through his mind's eye at the nickname and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. It was hard then to turn and give Cid a smile.

"Hey." Cloud took a seat and leaned back against the bar, listening to the hearty conversation between the group. Taking a swig of his beer, he began to relax, letting the alcohol unwind his nerves and take his mind away from the situation around him.

Looking to the clock, he noticed there was only fifteen minutes until Christmas, everything was going so fast. He closed his eyes and wandered back into the memories of that night, everything was coming to an end as it was fifteen minutes until midnight.

\- Past -

Cloud was still getting over the haze of pleasure, he say on Sephiroth's lap and put his head under the Silverette's chin, grimacing over the sticky feeling in the front of his trousers. Even with that, he had never felt more happy with everything, it felt like this was how it should be, arms wrapped around him and listening to the slow music sync up with the heartbeat of the man holding him.

They stayed like that, calm and holding each other until there was only five minutes left. He and Sephiroth listened to the cheers and speeches as it reached Christmas, loving the warmth and security they felt.

Sephiroth moved him so Cloud was sitting next to him, and blue eyes watched the General as he kneeled on the floor in front of him. Curious, Cloud waited as he stared into emerald eyes, feeling his stomach flip when he saw nervousness enter those emerald eyes, it was nothing like how Sephiroth usually was.

"Cloud...I have something for you." Sephiroth spoke, his voice wavering as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue box with a white ribbon wrapped around it, "After you open it, I have a question to ask."

Cloud felt his nerves flare but took the small box from Sephiroth and began to unwrap the ribbon with shaking fingers. He paused for a moment, before opening the box and was shocked at what he saw.

A ring, small in size, silver with carved designs and emeralds and sapphires engrained into the carvings, it was beautiful. He felt his heart speed up with something other than nerves as he took the ring out, and Sephiroth captured his left hand in his own.

"Cloud...Will you be mine forever?" Sephiroth took the ring and gripped his hand, waiting for his answer before clarifying, "Will you marry me?"

Cloud felt his eyes sting with tears as he was washed over with unbearable happiness, he felt his lips tilt into a smile and couldn't stop the chocked laughter coming out, "Of course I will!"

Sephiroth's face wiped of nerves and that smile, the small true one was more prominent than he had ever seen before as Sephiroth slipped the ring onto his finger. It fit perfectly. He jumped onto Sephiroth, kissing him for all he had as they laughed and Cloud grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the booth and towards their friends, eager to share the good news.

\- Present -

"Cloud..." He turned at the sound of his name and was met with crimson eyes. Vincent was looking him over with concern. It was always a bad thing, as he knew that Vincent wasn't the only one who noticed his upset.

"You okay?" Tifa asked, laying a hand on his shoulder, but they were interrupted by the cheers of the crowds around them, watching as everyone began to exchange a gift they had bought for their special person...and suddenly, he felt alone.

Then, something was pushed into his hand. He froze and felt the cool touch of someone behind him. Turning, he saw Vincent heading outside. And looking down at the golden box in his hand, he wondered what the man could have gotten him.

He backed away from the group and found a secluded corner, opening the box, inside was a small earring, gold and shaped like a wolf's head with a sapphire in the right eye. Underneath was a small note. He opened the note and found a similar golden key inside, it read:

 _Cloud,_

 _This is something that I made for you. It has a small communicator in the right eye of the wolf so if you get into any danger you can contact anyone instantly._

 _They key is to a gift outside that everyone and I decided to pull together for you. We'll be waiting._

 _Vincent_.

He closed the note and looked at the key, examining it. Shaking his head, he walked over to the door before heading outside, looking around in the dark he spotted something over by the garage. A blue blanket was covering something big and he wandered towards it.

He inspected it. It was large for certain, then looking around, it he found something shining underneath and pulled the blanket off, stunned at what he found there.

Fenrir and his sword. They were different, new and shiny and so much better than anything he could have done to them. The metal sword was pristine, the new compartments and added slots for materia and blades were the best that anyone could make.

He looked around Fenrir first. She had been completely modified to be almost indestructible, not like anything he had ever seen before. She looked beautiful and was basically brand new, the engine blew his mind when he looked...she would be able to go faster at any angle, the speed astounded him and he quickly looked over to his sword in wonder.

It seemed the same at first, the compartments for materia standing out the most, but it had been changed to look similar to Zack's sword, the handle had added gold lining and the leather was new. It had more slots for future additions to the blades if he wanted to make more, the shine almost blinded him in the moonlight.

Then he noticed something else. An outfit of blue and completed with silver armour. It looked closer to his Cadet days mixed with a SOLDIER 1st Classes uniform with black leather gloves and new boots to tuck the ends into...how much had this cost?

He heard someone cough behind him and turned to see the whole AVALANCHE group starring at him, giving him a humoured look. He blinked, looking back and forth between them and the gifts in amazement, he was pretty sure his mouth was open.

"How much did this cost, you guys?" He asked, a bit afraid of the answer but willing to pay it off, this was too much.

"Does it matter?" Tifa spoke, coming up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "These are the things that mean the most to you and we wanted to give you something special, you're always out and fighting something...we wanted to make you feel better, you seemed really down lately."

"You didn't have to-" Cloud was cut off by a smack to the back of his head, wincing slightly he looked at Cid in shock, who smirked next to him.

"Come on, Spiky, it took us months to finish it all." Cid said as he clapped a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tight as he dragged on his cigarette.

"Yeah!" Yuffie shouted, "And I gave you some of my best materia in those slots!"

"We want you to know that you're not alone anymore and by doing this, you can always think of us when you're out and know that we will come when you're in trouble." Tifa winked as she moved her hair to show an identical earring to the one in the box.

"Yeah, we all even got our ears pierced, man, it hurt like fuck." Cid spoke as he fingered the stud.

Cloud looked down and smiled, he couldn't help the happiness that flooded him. Everyone seemed shocked when he beamed at them and laughed. They all came over and hugged him before Barret suddenly picked him up into his big arms and lifted him off the ground, causing laughter to rippled through the group.

"Come on, guys, let's give him a chance to change into his new stuff." Tifa said as she dragged Barret and Yuffie away, the rest of the group following at a more leisured pace.

Cloud watched as they re-entered the bar and continued to smile as he turned towards his new uniform, pulling off his gloves. He paused, looking at the small ring on his finger. He looked down at the emeralds and sapphires and felt tight in his chest. Then looking to the skies, he wondered where Sephiroth was now...and if he would ever return.

\- End -

 **YukiKagami** : I know the song is not a Christmas one but I couldn't find a Christmas song for them, if you have any suggestions though I would love to hear them in Reviews, hope you enjoyed it, please don't forget to review.


End file.
